cigarrillos canadienses
by JessiePock3t
Summary: 'Ser gótico a veces significa que la demás gente no te entiende y tiende a confundirte con otros, pero cuando una sola persona en todo el mundo piensa lo contrario y surgen nuevas sensaciones que uno pensaría que jamas iban a suceder...¿que se puede hacer' Firkle nunca se imaginó que su vida iba a terminar en una sola decisión definitiva.
1. Chapter 1

**_~~''Siempre pensé que todos menos nosotros 4 eran unos conformistas, pero todo cambia cuando creces. Eran las 6:40 am y yo aun no me iba a la escuela pero sabía que al llegar me echarían la bronca, pero eso era lo de menos. La escuela era el lugar más conformista de toda mi vida, todos tenían sus prejuicios pero no me importaban, lo que si me afectaba aunque no quería admitirlo era el hecho de que ahora estaba solo. Mis amigos se habían ido a otro año más y yo no podía alcanzarlos, aun así mantenía mi postura y no iba a caer tan fácil. Bueno todos se preguntaran quien soy...me llamo Firkle pero eso a ti no te importa''~~_**

Firkle llego al fin a clases el bus que lo llevaba se había atrasado por culpa de un chico atropellado con chamarra. EL profesor como era de esperarse lo reprendía de nuevo,** ''si sigues así serás un emo sin oficio si logras graduarte'', **_''no soy un jodido emo!?...**no mas...**,_ pensó tras volver a su lugar .Aunque le había hecho la promesa a sus amigos de no hacer algo muy estúpido, de vez en cuando le daban ganas de joder a sus profesores. Ahí junto a la ventana, no dejaba de pensar en cómo estarían sus amigos, descubriendo que ser gótico seria mas difícil que en primaria y mas estando con el idiota de Mike. Los pensamientos apenas se habían calmado cuando reacciono al ver el rostro de uno de sus compañeros frente a él.

**-Firkle:** AHH!**_  
_****-Ike:** hey!...tranquilo no quería asustarte  
**-Firkle:** ¡aléjate de mi conformista!  
**-Ike:** eh?...tienes un humor muy raro ~risitas~

_Ike Broflovsky _se sentaba en una de las butacas junto a Firkle, dejando caer sus cosas sacaba su respectivo cuaderno , Firkle se percato de que aquellas cosas no eran de él, pues tanto la mochila como el cuaderno tenían escritos ''Kyle'' de algún modo, además al pasar las hojas habían dibujos raros que tenían por título 'como lidiar con un gordo hijo de puta''

**-Ike:** ah...lo siento mi hermano iba a tirarlos y como aun tienen hojas quise darles otra oportunidad  
-**Firkle:** no es eso..¿Qué hacer aquí?... ~retándolo con la mirada~  
**-Ike:** buena broma chico, bueno comencemos,¿ quieres que dividamos el trabajo o nos vamos a la par?

Y entonces su ''consciente'' lo hizo reaccionar, en sus lapsos de pensamientos el profesor había asignado un trabajo para el parcial y que este debía ser hecho por parejas, a él le fue asignado con Ike y el había aceptado sin darse cuenta. La clase iba muy lenta para el chico goth, como a escritura era su ''fuerte'' decidió hacerse cargo de ello, mientras que su compañero hacia lo creativo, Firkle observaba sin más, como su compañero sonreía a pesar de que el trabajo no lo meritaba, cuando acabaron y entregaron, el profesor les dijo que debían quedarse al final de clases, _'' ¡y ahora que!, tengo prisa!'', _pensó. Pronto sabía que no iba a salir a tiempo de ahí y algo andaba mal.

Al final de la clase y sin más que ellos tres, frente a frente la tensión subió y el silencio se volvía la tortura  
**  
-Profesor:** bien muchachos se que ustedes no conviven casi nunca y que es seguro que estén en completo desacuerdo conmigo, pero ¿esa es razón para hacer un trabajo mediocre?  
**-Ike:** ¿qué?..

El profesor deslizaba las hojas de dicho trabajo, el escrito de Firkle dejaba un aire ''goth'' clásico de él, y dejaba al final que todo eso era una mierda conformista para hacerlo trabajar como alguien con prejuicios como los demás. Él no dijo nada.

**-profesor:** escuchen: esto se los pasare por ahora, peor la próxima entrega si vuelve a estar así, estarán repitiendo el año.

**-Firkle:** ¿¡QUE!? NO ME JODAS…PU!..

No había terminado su frase cuando Ike con la mirada baja lo detuvo. Firkle podía sentir que en algún momento iba a soltarse a llorar, se relajo y volvió a ver al mayor.

**-Firkle:** esta...bien.., prometo no hacer más mis estupideces de este tipo...profesor...

Sin más que decir , este los dejaba irse, en la entrada ambos estaban sin decirse algo, una brisa fría soplo de repente para hacerlos reaccionar

**-Ike:** hey…yo...  
-**Firkle:** escucha, no quiero que me digas mas o juro que te golpeare en este instante, bien trabajare como tu la próxima clase y haremos algo decente, mas no significa que el resto de las clases me comportare bien, si me jodes con algo de amistad y esas cosas juro que haré que repruebes, a mi no me importa en absoluto, quedo claro?

Ike solo asentía con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba para encontrarse con alguien en la entrada, el azabache pronto descubrió que era su hermano a lo lejos este lo miraba mientras Ike le decía algo y ambos sonreían siguiendo su curso. Cuando logro verificar que ya no había nadie cerca se alejo corriendo hacia la universidad, era tarde y seguramente sus amigos ya no estarían ahí, aún así el no iba a permitir que su amistad se rompiese por ningún motivo. Al menos eso pensaba...

Fin capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

**_Una vez leí que después de la calamidad viene la tranquilidad, que viene siendo como después de algo muy negativo algo positivo pasará, dios ¿es esto en lo que creen todos esas ''porristas nazis ''?, aunque…sigo tratando de hallar porque esa frase aun resuena en mi cabeza._**

Podía percibir el aroma a cigarrillos cerca, estaba casi agotado cuando hallé a mis amigos con los que había crecido, estaba casi seguro de que se quejarían de mi impuntualidad pero no fue así. Los tres me recibieron como era su costumbre, un cigarrillo, un lugar en medio de todos y la frasecilla ''conformistas'' seguidas de un ''si'' en coro

-hey ''kiddo'', ¿por qué esa expresión?- dijo Michael con un tono ''normal''

-el jodido conformista me hizo quedarme después de clases-estaba molesto

-¿te metiste en problemas?- me desafió Pete

-claro que no…es solo que…-exclame soltando humo

Y de la nada el silencio reino el lugar, en mi mente recordaba la expresión de ese chico raro sonriente y lo amable que había sido con él, ¡CARAJO!

-estas bien ''pequeño''- exclamo Henrrieta

Solo asentí- es solo que…tuvimos que trabajar en equipo y tuve que estar con el conformista más raro de ahí, Broflovski creo que se apellida-

-creo recordarlo, bueno ¿y eso que tiene que ver? Así son ellos-el tono de Pete se escuchaba serio, más de lo normal.

-que si no empiezo a hacerlo ''bien'' tendré que repetir…pueden creerlo, que estupidez.

No escuche el clásico ''si'' cuando cosas así se presentaban, mire a mis compañeros sus expresiones estaban más serias de lo normal y yo no lograba entender por qué tanta pregunta

-que…pasa-

-''kiddo'' como te digo esto…ayúdenme- Michael miro a los demás

-mira no es que nos hayamos hecho conformistas pero…- Pete a completo

-cuando creces te das cuenta de que muy pocas cosas conformistas no son tan malas, que eso ''normal' no es tanto como pensamos. A lo que voy es que dejar caer tu educación de la nada no te traerá nada bueno y que tendrás que sacrificarte para no repetir el año, tal vez no me entiendes ahora pero poco apoco te irás dando cuenta de lo que quiero explicarte, no todo es tan malo, más no significa que debamos dejar de ser góticos, eso jamás-.

A... ¿acaso Michael me pedía conformarme?...quedarme como los demás

-se una ''porrista'' solo en la escuela y solo un 10%- termino Pete.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, los cuatro nos habíamos terminado nuestros respectivos cigarrillos y uno a uno se disponía a irse. No lograba ni siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, solo esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, cada vez mas alto. Michael y Pete se marcharon pronto quedándose Henrrieta conmigo.

-no te molestes con el Firkle, solo quiere que estés bien, te lo prometió, ya no estamos juntos y ahora teme que algo te pase, ya sabes, nos cuidamos entre todos y…-la interrumpí

-y eso que tiene que ver-

-que lo que no quieren aunque no te lo digan es perderte-

Mire a Henrrieta, por un instante creí que iba a llorar pero no fue así. Amablemente se ofreció a llevarme a casa pues sin darme cuenta no solo había llegado tarde sino que perdí el autobús. En el viaje solo podía escuchar la música en el radio, quería decirle a mi amiga todo lo que realmente me había pasado hoy y preguntarle qué significaba eso, que significaba tener una expresión de alguien como ese chico, todo el día.

Llegamos, me despedí de ella con la mano y entre, detrás de la puerta cuando me pecarte de que ella se había ido, quería derrumbarme, pero solo subí a mi cuarto, cerré con llave y me recargué sobre la puerta, _~lo que no quieren aunque no te lo digan es perderte~._

Encendí la música en mi celular y me quede ahí un largo rato, no me importaban las horas o si mis padres llegaban, yo solo quería olvidar este día.

Fin capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_**"Al mal paso buena cara eso me decía mi madre a veces cuando las cosas no me salían bien y sin importar como siempre funcionaban. Tal vez de algún modo se volvió mi ley de vida, después de todo ya no soy pequeño. Hola me llamo Ike Broflovski, un gusto"**_

Eran las 3 de la tarde habíamos llegado a casa después de un largo día, mis padres no estaban ya que siempre andaban en juntas de PTA así que mis tardes eran más felices. Mi hermano y yo aprovechábamos las comidas para conversar sin sentir la presión de nuestros padres, mientras Kyle recalentaba yo ponía la mesa  
-¿y bien que comeremos hoy?

-mamá hizo estofado de atún...  
-iuugh  
-sabes que significa  
-DIA DE PIZZA  
-PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS!  
-¡Ja! gane hermano  
-rayos está bien solo por hoy

ordenamos pizza y pronto llego, adoraba esos días porque sentía que nos unían mas y la plática empezó  
\- y entonces le dije a Cartman que si seguía iba a golpearlo con mi libro de algebra  
-¿ y qué paso?  
-adivina que se fue a la enfermería con la nariz sangrando, eso le enseñara a no meterse con mi hermanito y recuerdas a Wendy  
\- ¿la novia de Stan?  
\- ¡sí! ¡Stan le vomito encima y ella le arrojo sus flores a la cara!  
-jajaja genial  
-lo sé ¿y a ti como te fue?  
y el silencio me inundo de repente...  
-¿Ike...?  
\- bi.. bien trabajamos en equipo  
nada nuevo... empecé a picotear mi rebanada con el tenedor que puse no sabía que decir quería contarle todo pero no podía.  
-Ike...  
-lo siento ya no tengo hambre  
y subí deprisa a mi cuarto, sabía que estaba mal pero aun no superaba lo de hoy

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde no sabía cómo pero me quede dormido, a lo lejos oía la música de mi hermano así que aproveche para bajar y comer lo que antes no pude...iba tan despacio que no me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía.

-eres tan predecible…siempre haces lo mismo desde que tienes 6  
\- ja! no tengo hambre  
-pues tu estomago opina lo contrario...ven te daré algo o mamá me castigara  
estaba feliz comiendo de nuevo mientras Kyle limpiaba las evidencias de la pizza hasta que…

-oye Ike dejaste tus cosas aquí abajo…

-….

-así que sin querer vi tu reporte….

-es…o…

-¿esa era la razón por la que no querías contarme?

Solo asentí con la cabeza baja, sabía que tendría problemas y más con mis padres como iba a explicarles lo sucedido…

-no te preocupes Ike no diré nada

-¿eh?

-¿Cuándo le he dicho a mamá y papá lo que tú me cuentas o viceversa?

-bueno la vez de la maestra…

-pero eras pequeño

Ambos reímos, termine de comer y le conté a Kyle lo sucedido, el me dijo que había pasado por una situación similar y que aunque al principio le daban ganas de golpear a su compañero lo que hizo fue darle paciencia y mostrarle cosas que podría hacer, al final decentemente entregaron algo razonable…

-déjame adivinar… ¿Cartman?

Solo río, mi hermano tenía razón hice demasiado drama para tan poco, apenas estábamos empezando y ese chico prometió hacerlo bien la próxima vez, además con sus consejos estaba seguro de que algo positivo saldría de ahí. Mis padres llegaron unas horas después, ambos le habíamos dicho a mi mamá lo que hicimos en la tarde, sobre la comida (aunque a papá se le hacía desagradable) y mas, por arte de magia el ''día'' se me había esfumado de la cabeza, pero algo nuevo lo remplazo, quise preguntarle a mi hermano pero al termino de la cena y tras lavarme mis dientes, en el refugio de mi cuarto, tome mi libreta especial y escribí…

'' _¿qué significa, cuando dos polos distintos deben trabajar en conjunto, mis emociones salen a flote a costa mía y una promesa surge?, acaso ¿significa que os debemos preparar para algún avistamiento? ¿O solo es una pieza más de vuestra vida?'' una cosa pienso que es segura, ahora su reflejo ronda como un alma solitaria dentro del refugio de mis pensamientos, mi mente. ''_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La mañana pintaba como poca cosa, el ambiente algo triste de la nieve era clásico en South Park, pero aún así podías mantenerte positivo al salir, pase por un café antes de ir a clases, después de todo ya tenía edad para beberlo. Tras ir al ''tweek bro´s café'' llegue temprano al salón, sentía que era obvio que no hubiese alguien tan temprano, me acostumbre a madrugar por culpa de Kyle, las personas en secundaria siempre tenían el habito de la impuntualidad, como él…, llegue al salón y me lleve una sorpresa, Firkle estaba recargado en su banca como si estuviese durmiendo, de repente el corazón me latió rápidamente y no sabía porque, me puse un poco nervioso pero trate de reaccionar, cerré la puerta y el ''despertó''

-ah…buen día conformista- dijo con tono adormilado

-bu…bu…buenos días-

-como sea…-

Ese todo apático…, me acomode en mi lugar, como este estaba a una silla alado del de é, podía verlo hasta cierto punto de cerca, saque mi ''cuaderno'' y comencé a dibujar, anoche tras escribir y sin dormir muy tarde comencé algo que seguía sin explicarme porque lo hacía, me dibuje junto a él pero contra espalda, solo que Firkle no me salía bien, algo que me gusta cuando dibujo es captar la esencia de la persona o lugar que dibujo, me rendí. Iba a ver mis viejos dibujos cuando oí su voz.

-hey….sé que no debe importarme, pero-exclamo mirándome fijamente

-¿que…que pasa?-

La sensación no se iba, que me pasa…me señalo y continuo

-tú estúpido café acaba de caerse en tu cuaderno-

-¡AHH!-

Me puse casi histérico, no sabía cómo limpiarlo pues ese cuaderno era más que valioso, miré a todos lados del salón en busca de papel o algo cuando…

-tranquilo conformista…toma-

Firkle había limpiado el café con un paño que él tenía, pero no solo el de la banca, sino que también logro de alguna forma que no todo el cuaderno se arruinase, cuando tome el cuaderno de sus manos, sentí que algo revolvía mi estomago, lo mire de frente….

-eh…-

-tómalo ya ''reina del drama''

La mirada de Firkle no era la misma de siempre, esa mirada inconforme y molesta de todos los días que siempre mostraba al venir a clases, no, era una mirada más…triste, si así podía describirla. Iba a darle las gracias cuando se sentó mirando hacia la ventana, _**¿estas…bien?**_, pensé. La campana sonó llegaron los demás y las clases comenzaron,

-joven Firkle pase al frente a resolver la ecuación- exclamo el profesor.

Estaba esperando oír su clásico murmuro de queja, pero nada. Solo se levanto y cumplió con la orden. Llego medio día y salimos temprano, ya que hubo una junta de profesores y como no sabían a qué hora acabarían optaron por esa solución. Aproveche.

-¡eh! ¡Espera!-

-¿qué quieres?- dijo Firkle con un aire algo triste

-¿puedo…ahm…hablar contigo?- pregunte algo nervioso

-no, tengo prisa-

Al alejarse supe que debía averiguar qué pasaba después de todo era mi compañero de equipo,… ¿lo estaba haciendo por eso?, le mande un mensaje a Kyle diciéndole que había salido temprano y por ende lo vería en la universidad, el me contesto pronto y emprendí mi camino. Mi mente iba a estallar , no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que pasaba es decir, llevábamos no menos de 4 días trabajando en equipo, y ya me estaba preocupando por él, en esos días el cumplía su promesa de ayudar y comportarse, pero después solo, nada. Llegue pero pronto iba a estar en un conflicto, pues no lejos, pude distinguir su silueta que esperaba a sus amigos, y ahora que iba a hacer, si me veía seguro me iba a decir que lo estaba siguiendo y mas, pero en cambio, algo sucedió algo que me dejo atónito y que por una milésima de segundo, casi me obligó a estar a su lado.

Fin del capítulo 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Eran las 4 de la mañana, estaba sudando frio y no pude volver a dormir, la noche anterior se volvió a repetir esta vez y por más que había tomado pastillas para dormir no pude. Me incorpore en mi cama, abrazando mis piernas, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Pete…_''otra vez''._

Hace unos pocos días después de prometer que iba a trabajar con el conformista ese, algo no dejaba de molestarme en la cabeza, es decir yo…siendo amable… que asco. Recordé como ese día que me encerré en mi habitación quería olvidar ese día como fuese, que estupidez dije. Tras ese día las cosas se pusieron mal en mi casa, de la nada a mi padre le dio por beber y eso, causo más problemas. Dos días antes de mi insomnio casual, mi padre no llegaba, mamá y yo cenábamos tranquilos como siempre charlando, aunque mi madre aun no aceptaba al cien por ciento el hecho de que era gótico, ella había dicho, que mientras yo esté vivo, junto a ella y que busque mi felicidad, ella se sentiría completa y feliz, orgullosa de mí, odio admitirlo, pero eso fue lo más hermoso que nuca antes me hubieran dicho. Estábamos tan tranquilos cuando el llego, azotando la puerta gritaba a mi madre diciendo ''donde demonios estas, es noche el estúpido niño no está, dame tu maldito cuerpo zorra'' ,ambos nos levantamos de golpe de la mesa en la cocina, cuando salimos la imagen de mi padre ebrio se quedo marcada en nuestras cabezas y ahí comenzó a todo, lo único que recuerdo, después de meterme tantas pastillas para dormir es que defendí a mi madre de los golpes de mi padre, ella estaba bien pero yo no, los vecinos llamaron a la policía y el con esposas en manos salía de casa. A partir de ahí noche tras noche se repetían las escenas y la hora era la misma, ya no tenía cigarrillos, y ya no quería molestar a mis amigos más. El celular sonó era Pete: _'' aquí estoy''. _ Sabía que aunque no estaba en disponibilidad de escucharme, ya no me sentía solo con ese mensaje.

Amaneció, entre al cuarto de mi mamá y bese su frente, '_'te quiero''_ susurre. Eran las 6:30 y me fui a la escuela. Aproveche que aun un llegaba nadie para tratar de dormir un poco pero no duro mucho pues el conformista llego temprano, después de limpiar su café con mi paño especial, tome las clases normalmente, pero seguía sin reaccionar. Las clases acabaron temprano, el conformista de nuevo… ¿Qué tanto me ve? Llegue a la universidad, ahí espere a mis amigos, pero no aguante mas, rompí en lagrimas y me derrumbe en el piso, ya no podía esperar quería quien quiera que fuese de ellos saliera y me abrazara, quería desahogarme, lo que sea, pero aun faltaba una hora más. Me tape la boca con mis manos y después me abrace a mí mismo. De la nada sentí un par de brazos rodearme, era el conformista, ¡QUE!...¡ ¿ME VIO LLORAR?! , iba a golpearlo cuando el dijo

-tranquilo desahógate…aquí estoy…-

Esa frase, tan solo ese par de palabras sirvieron para que yo lo abrazara también y llorará sobre él, cuando sentí que ya había sacado hasta mi última lágrima, me levante, lo mire de frente y le di las gracias. El timbre sonó, quería seguir mirándolo de frente, pero el sonrió y se marcho pues sabía que sería todo un caos si nos vieran así, yo me fui a la parte de atrás donde veía a los demás y él se quedo ahí, no sabría explicarlo, pero por un instante…me sentí feliz.

Fin capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

''_**el amor surge hasta en aquellos que no creen en el''**_

Estaba en la parte de atrás de la universidad, el campo de juego, camine despacio aun abrazándome a mí mismo, aunque fue por un instante, aun no estaban del todo calmadas mis ansias. Llegue hasta la mitad del campo…y de nuevo me derrumbe, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡PORQUE NO ME MUERO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!, empecé a llorar peor que antes, escuche pasos eran ellos

-¡KIDDO! ¿QUE TE PASA?-exclamo Michael

-REACCIONA- gritaba Pete

-NO QUIERO, ¡QUIERO MORIRME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!, YA NO LO SOPORTO TODO ESTO ES UNA PUTA ¡MIERDA!, ¡QUE SE ACABE YA!-

Trate de separarme de los 3 pero me abrazaban fuertemente sin dejarme huir, los sollozos que salían de mi desesperación, los gritos de '**'calmate'', ''no digas estupideces'', ''que carajos tomaste''** de mis amigos iban de aquí para allá, no pude mas y pensé…**''ayúdenme''.** De la nada entre el forcejeo de querer huir, tome mi mochila para defenderme y ahí la verdad se dio, el frasco de pastillas para dormir estaba vacío, y la cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenia estaba de la misma forma, deje de forcejear tras oír caer el frasco, los 3 se separaron, y el silencio reino.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- de nuevo Michael sorprendido

-no me digas que tu…

-fir...kle- Henrrietta se oía atónita

Me levante ante ellos tomando mi vieja navaja, que solía usar en ''casos de extrema necesidad'', confor…., me desmaye.

''_Escucha, no quiero que me digas mas o juro que te golpeare en este instante, bien trabajare como tú la próxima clase y haremos algo decente, mas no significa que el resto de las clases me comportare bien, si me jodes con algo de amistad y esas cosas juro que haré que repruebes, a mi no me importa en absoluto, ¿quedo claro?''. La imagen de Ike….me hacia feliz…._

Desperté poco a poco, no reconocía el lugar pero si el olor, ese inconfundible olor a cigarrillos, la música, y el ''cálido'' ambiente gótico, lo supe, estaba en el lugar de siempre, el cuarto de Henrrietta. Me incorpore, sobre mi estaba la gabardina de Michael, ¿me quede dormido?, _  
_

-ah…despertaste, me alegra, en cierto sentido-

Junto a mí, Pete cuidaba de que nada malo pasara mas, la leve sonrisa de Pete hizo que por un instante sintiera las mejillas rojas, no sé por qué y sigo preguntándome, pero…de todos nosotros era con Pete con quien más me gustaba estar, con el tenia mucha más confianza, con el podía ser yo, era con él con quien sentía eso que llaman ''estar apenado'' y era su sonrisa…la que me ponía nervioso.

-eh….ah…s…si…-le conteste temblándome la voz

-nos diste un gran susto Firks, no vuelvas a hacerlo de acuerdo-dijo Pete con toda tranquilidad

Desvié mi mirada para solo decirle si con la cabeza, pronto llegaron Henrrieta y Michael con unas tazas,

-no lo arruinaste mas o si-pregunto Michael en tono de burla

-claro que no sigue igual de no conformista- contesto Pete con una leve sonrisa y tono rojizo en las mejillas, me moleste.

-toma esto pequeño- la voz de Henrrieta me distrajo.

Mientras bebía aquel dulce té, mis amigos se acomodaron alrededor para hacer lo que más nos gustaba, oír poesía de Poe, mientras todo estaba listo, miraba de reojo a Pete y Michael que charlaban juntos, no podía evitar fruncir el seño de solo verlos así, espera, ¿Qué?..., pero de pronto los interrumpió la música que cambiaba para crear un ambiente, acabe mi té. Y ahí estábamos, Michael y Pete a lado de mi, Henrrieta de frente y la poesía a la orden. Aunque no éramos muy cálidos el ambiente en el que estaba me hacía sentir mejor, lo negativo de la noche, la cruda realidad del trabajo de clase, mi automedicación a esas pastillas todo se iba, hasta…mi momento con el conformista. Ike…, comencé a reír.

-hey y esa risa- dijo Pete

Los tres estaban sorprendidos con eso, era raro que yo sonriera o riera, tal vez de niño alguna vez lo hice o tal vez no,

-saben, me da risa, que casi estuve a punto de mandar esto al carajo, por querer suicidarme, es decir, aparte de mi mamá…ustedes son como mi ''familia'', gracias chicos por ayudarme-

-De nada kiddo, siempre te ayudaremos- exclamo Michael

-ves te lo dije- añadió Henrrietta

-así son los góticos- concluyo Pete.

La hora de poesía acabo, todos sentimos hambre así que salimos a ''pasear'' por las calles del centro, aunque aun no me acostumbraba a ello, lo que habían optado mis amigos era hasta cierto punto interesante y no me molestaba, pues era como ellos habían dicho, solo era un 10%. Las calles eran todo un tono conformista como a las 4 de la tarde, todos iban de aquí para allá sin más, no sabía a dónde íbamos, solo me sentía mejor. Íbamos cruzando cuando a lo lejos note al conformista acompañado de su hermano, de pronto sentí un revuelto en el estomago, la imagen de el abrazándome invadía mi cabeza y su voz resonaba aturdidamente, ¿pero porque?, es decir, el único que me hacía sentir ese tipo de cosas era…Pete, o al menos eso creía. Tal vez noto que lo miraba, porque a lo lejos parecía sorprenderse y mirar a todos lados, ah, el celular…, conformista. Que me pasaba, porque lo miré, suficientes emociones y sin alimento. Primero pasamos a la biblioteca y luego a la tienda de víveres, hacia mucho que quería un cigarrillo, pero ellos me sugirieron no fumar hasta que me haya calmado o al menos el efecto de las pastillas se haya acabado, era verdad estaba mejor si, pero aun mi cuerpo estaba adormilado y me costaba coordinar lo que hacía, pero no importaba pronto pasaría.

Llegamos, ah…y este lugar, si era eso, un restaurante de pizza, carajo, bueno pensándolo mejor ya no era 10% ahora eran un 20% de conformistas, como sea, no me importo mucho, estaba con mis amigos, además el efecto analgésico estaba pasando y pronto íbamos a comer, que mas podía salir raro, eso pensé hasta que en el mismo lugar algo paso…era algo que no esperaba…que provocara un latido bastante fuerte en mi corazón.

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

_'__'**En los corazones de los hombres más temerarios hay cuerdas que no se dejan tocar sin emoción." Edgar Allan Poe**_

_Estaba en la entrada de la universidad, después de dejar a Firkle en paz, sentí que no debía hacerlo, pero de algún modo empecé a confiar en él y eso a la vez me tranquilizaba. Faltaba poco para que saliera mi hermano cuando lo oí gritar, iba encaminándome cuando vi que ellos llegaban a su auxilio, poco me faltaba para ir con él cuando mi hermano salió_

_-hey Ike me esperaste que amable- dijo Kyle muy feliz_

_No pude, no sabía explicarlo pero cuando mi hermano esta cerca y en medio también esta Firkle, yo no logro comprenderlo_

_-Hey hola Ike- saludo Stan_

_Al poco rato salieron los amigos de mi hermano, la música de Token animaba el lugar y de alguna forma me sentí, mejor. _

_-oigan chicos bueno no todos conocen a mi hermanito- llamaba Kyle_

_-¡oye!-_

_-pero bueno los presento, Ike ellos son Token, Criag, Tweek y Clyde. Chicos el es Ike-_

_Todos me saludaron amablemente, pero de pronto callaron porque llego él. _

_-a un lado maricas, jajaja- rio un gordo de poca gracia_

_-jodete Cartman- se desquitaba Kenny_

_-oh miren pero si es el puto ''consolador''- me señalaba en torno de burla_

_-no llames así a mi hermano, hijo de puta- Kyle me defendía_

_-y que al menos no tengo ese montón de grasa que no me deja tirarme a quien yo quiera con gusto- me revele_

_\- jodete marica- Cartman estaba molesto_

_-déjanos en paz idiota lárgate de una vez- Kyle lo retaba_

_-está bien no quiero estar cerca de un montón de ''niñas''-_

_Cartman se alejaba, los demás le dieron la espalda pero antes de irse se acerco a mí y susurro_

_-cuida tus palabras, después de todo tengo ojos en todos lados y se la verdad aquí-_

_-eh-_

_Y se fue, estaba en shock, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?, no reaccionaba hasta que Craig se acerco a mí y dijo_

_-no le hagas caso, pero por favor cuídate de Cartman, es peor que el mismo Satanás-_

_-¿Qué?- me aleje un poco sorprendido_

_-¿hey qué pasa?, estas bien Ike-_

_-si hermano tranquilo-_

_Entonces me contaron, al parecer el odio hacia Cartman estaba desde que eran muy niños, casi bebes, al ir creciendo él mismo provoco que todos lo odiaran, pues de una u otra forma cada uno había tenido un mal rose con él y sin querer eso cambio sus vidas, pero había algo mas, es decir algo no concordaba. Recordé que en la primaria la gran parte de los estudiantes estaba en un tipo distinto de grupo, el ''team stan'', el ''team craig'' , las chicas, los chicos de preescolar, los clubs , los niños vampiro todos incluso los chicos góticos…Firkle…. Esa era la situación, todos estaban separados, pero algo, algo provoco y que involucro a Cartman, que todos se unieran en una sola y única cosa que llego hasta la universidad, el odio eterno a Eric, pero….¿qué?._

_Después del shock, nos pusimos a jugar un poco de futbol en el campo de la universidad, él se había ido, sentí un nudo en la garganta, es decir, quería ayudarlo. ''Volví'' a la realidad, después de jugar por unas horas sentimos hambre, todos votamos y decidimos por pizza. Fuimos primero a hacer una parada al cine, en la noche iba a estrenarse una película y cada uno iba a estar ahí, porque para ellos 7 se había vuelto una tradición, en honor a su amistad, ver estrenos sin importar que. Acordamos vernos más tarde y nos fuimos a la pizzería_

_-Kyle, más vale que no llegues tarde o mamá no te dejara salir nunca más-_

_-¿de qué hablas Ike?- Kyle me miraba confundido_

_-del cine cuando salgas, recuerda no llegar muy tarde-_

_Todos se detuvieron y voltearon a verme, me incomode_

_-¿qu…qué?_

_-que no te has dado cuenta, ahora eres uno de nosotros Ike- mi hermano sonreía mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro_

_-¿uno de ustedes?-_

_-hace falta valor para poner a Cartman en su lugar y en donde más le duele-añadió Craig_

_Todos sonrieron, vaya no sabía que decir, agradecí como tal y nos encaminamos a la pizzería, en el camino nos detuvimos un poco para poder contemplar con cuánto dinero contábamos, en eso sentí que alguien me observaba, iba a verificar cuando sonó mi celular. Rayos. _

_Llegamos, algunos de nosotros escogimos una buena mesa mientras el resto ordenaba algo realmente digno de nosotros, todo marchaba bien hasta que, entraron ellos. Los chicos góticos estaban ahí y al último como siempre estaba Firkle. Sentí un revuelto enorme en el estomago el corazón me latió deprisa y me sentí anonado, pero de pronto sentí un nudo de nuevo, tomándolo de las manos uno de ellos caminaba junto a él, ese chico estaba sonriente mientras que Firkle tenía un leve tono rojo en las mejillas. Todos ellos se sentaron en la mesa de junto, y así estaba el ambiente, Firkle y yo cada uno al lado del otro separados por las mesas mientras él se sentaba, a lado de ese chico de cabello rojizo. Me recargue sobre la mesa sentía que iba a llorar cuando llego Kyle_

_-Ike, ¿Qué tienes?- preguntaba confundido Kyle_

_-ah nada solo me aburro-fingí sonreír_

_Me voltee para no causar sospechas cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, de nuevo el latido fuerte, iba a hacer algo para reaccionar cuando el pelirrojo lo llamo y el asentía con la cabeza, se veía un poco débil pero feliz. Desvié la mirada, me dolía el pecho y no sabía por qué. A ambas mesas les llego su orden pero a pesar de que tenía hambre, no podía comer. _

_Al cabo de un rato, en casa, Kyle y yo terminábamos nuestros deberes pues si queríamos salir, teníamos que cumplir con ello. Trataba de concentrarme pero me fue inútil._

_-ehm hermano puedes ayudarme con mi tarea-_

_-eh ah claro- Kyle mordisqueaba un lápiz mientras leía_

_\- es que esta parte de las ecuaciones aun es confusa para mí-_

_\- rayos no recuerdo mucho esto je, oh pero espera sé cómo ayudarte-_

_Kyle se levantaba de la mesa e iba a la cocina, podía escuchar que este le preguntaba algo y luego subía al ático. Al poco rato bajaba con unas libretas y las ponía sobre la mesa_

_-helos aquí mis apuntes de secundaria que no eran estupide…-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-esta libreta…-el rostro de mi hermano se iluminaba de repente y una sonrisa se mostraba también mientras sostenía un cuaderno con un forro en tonos verdes que decía ''ciencias''_

_-eh-_

_-veras hace unos años, al llegar a la secundaria, deje de pensar como un niño inmaduro, no sé porque me dieron ganas de expresarme, le pedí a mamá y a papá que me compraran este cuaderno, pero mentí diciendo que era para ciencias. En el cada vez que me aburría en clases escribía o dibujaba cosas que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, poemas, letras de canciones bobas, insultos a Cartman, dibujos de mis amigos, pequeñas cartas motivacionales a Stan, todo. Pero cuando llegue a preparatoria, la deje con todo esto, aun tiene bastantes hojas como veo-_

-ahora veo de donde saque eso- sonreí-

-si…sabes nunca me imagine que este día iba a llegar-me miraba feliz

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Ike he de confesarte que en esos tiempos me dije a mi mismo que cuando tuviera hijos les iba a heredar este cuaderno y que esa pasión por expresarse no muriera, bueno aun no me caso je...pero quiero dártelo a ti, he visto que escribes y dibujas con la misma pasión que yo a tu edad, y tal vez aun nos falta mucho por vivir como hermanos pero quiero que conserves esto como un lazo familiar a pesar de no serlo, por favor-

A ambos las lágrimas brotaron tome el cuaderno mientras abrazaba a mi hermano, hacia mucho que no recibía un abrazo de este tipo.

-muchas gracias Kyle y te prometo que llenare este cuaderno para que no solo sea de ti o de mí sino que sea- tome una etiqueta que estaba entre los libros de Kyle y un plumón escribí- de los hermanos Broflovski- y la guarde entre el cuaderno.

Terminamos nuestras tareas, tomamos nuestras chamarras, nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos fuimos al cine, estaba feliz, como nos veríamos con los demás hasta allá, aprovechamos para conversar juntos pero de pronto me quede sin habla, Fikle caminaba hacia la dirección contraria de nosotros, pero iba muy pensativo. De la nada deje de seguirlo con la mirada y mire a mi hermano

-oye Kyle…-

-dime Ike-

-¿Qué significa…el amor realmente?-

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

~Parte de Firkle~

Después de la pizza y tras ir a ver una tonta película el efecto estaba completamente fuera de mi, estábamos en el cruce que siempre tomábamos para ir a la escuela, ahí cada uno se despidió para irse a casa pues era tarde, me sentía mal porque a pesar de todo, aun sentía las ganas de hacer lo correcto.

-creo que no los acompañare- hablo Pete

-¿mm, porque lo dices?- le cuestiono Michael

-alguien tiene que dejar a Kiddo a su casa, ¿no recuerdas la última vez que llego solo?-

-tiene razón- concluyo Henrrietta

Que… eso escuche… ¿realmente?, los dos se despidieron de nosotros y por nuestra parte nos encaminamos en dirección contraria

-porque tu…-

-vamos no seas negativo Firks aun no estás bien

-claro que si… bu bueno aprovechando esto…

-¿hum?-

-quiero hablar contigo por favor en algún lugar donde nadie nos moleste pero que no sea la casa de mis padres-

-está bien, el cementerio esta cerca-

Ahí estaba de nuevo caminando tras él no sé porque no quería que esto se arruinara, solo tenía una oportunidad y debía decir la verdad, al poco rato llegamos, estaba ''muerto'' literalmente, el silencio y el frio leve que se sentían eran lo ideal para que yo hablara. Ambos nos sentamos sobre una barda que dividía una de las secciones del cementerio, ahí Pete sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos y me ofrecía uno.

-pero…pensé que…-

-vamos a estas alturas te hace falta, no soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de ello, adema s ¿crees que te dejarían, si les decías que estabas mejor?-

-tienes razón-

Estábamos en el silencio el aroma del cigarrillo y Pete junto a mi me pusieron más nervioso, di unas cuantas aspiradas cuando me arme de valor

-bien si no hago esto pronto me moriré por lo que me queda de vida-

-a que te refieres- me miro Pete algo curioso-

-veras…ha hace unos días…me di cuenta de que eso que llaman amor los conformistas no es tan malo, empecé a entender que significa y sin darme cuenta descubrí que me gu gustaba alguien-

\- y quien es el conformista-

-¡calla y escucha!, Pe...Pete e en esos días me di cuenta de que contigo me sentía seguro, podía ser yo sin que me juzgaras, empecé a tenerte una gran confianza, me sentía mejor con solo verte y me sentía muy feliz cuando sonreías, a a lo que voy es que…ese alguien e e …–

No termine la frase cuando sentí que él me abrazaba, lo mire de frente y empezó

-Georgie…

-NO ME LLA… bueno no- me sonroje

-Georgie-dijo sonriendo- me alegra mucho de que empieces a entender que estamos tratando de decirte y te agradezco el que tengas ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, eh de confesarte que de todos nosotros a ti es al que mas estima te tengo, es decir si nos cuidamos entre todos, pero tú eres especial para mí, no se pero como que no quisiera que algo malo te pase, es decir todos somos hijos únicos pero a ti te aprecio como un hermano menor, a lo que voy es que aunque me siento feliz de saber que comprendes que es amar, lamentablemente yo no puedo corresponderte, en mi…los sentimientos que tengo son para alguien más…alguien que ambos conocemos bien se trata de…-

-no….o me digas se quien es-me sentí mal

-no quiero herirte Firkle, pero a veces así es la realidad, y aunque yo no tengo el mismo valor que tu para decirlo de frente no es necesario, es apersona entiende que trato de decir, así es la conformista vida-añadió Pete acariciando mi cabeza

-¿Cómo que así es?- le cuestione

-veras...~tomo un aspiro de su cigarrillo~, hay momentos en los que dejas de ver a alguien como amigo o amiga, empiezas a sentirte nervioso tan solo cuando esa persona te saluda, pero el temor te gana y prefieres ''asesinar'' esos sentimientos para que nadie te joda, cuando pasan cosas como estas, no quiere decir que jamás vas a amar de nuevo, significa que el mismo destino te está diciendo que esa persona no es la que tu corazón aclama, y aunque protestes y afirmes de mil maneras lo contrario, el destino sabe la razón de esa acción, y te dice que no te deprimas, que solo falta abrir tu corazón y tus ojos para que descubras que haya afuera alguien te busca y tu lo buscas también-

-e...eso fue profundo, e pero de donde lo…-

-eso mismo le escribí a esa persona que te dije, el día en que por fin me anime a confesarme, pero que nunca lo mostré, porque pensaba que tenia a alguien más en su corazón, y aunque era mi amiga, me dije a mi mismo, mientras él sea feliz, que carajo, yo lo seré-

-te sentiste como yo-

-vez…no somos tan diferentes, ambos pasamos lo mismo y ahora sabes que hacer-beso mi frente-

Solo sonreía de lado mientras me consumía otro nuevo cigarrillo, ahí nos quedamos nuevamente en el silencio hasta que el reloj de Pete sonó, era casi media noche y tenía que llegar, apagamos ambos cigarrillos y encaminamos el regreso, no estaba triste, me sentía liberado pero de alguna forma las palabras de Pete se marcaron profundamente en mi cabeza, el era un buen amigo, hasta cierto punto me alegre de que no correspondiera, porque si no iba a arruinar esa amistad, después de todo a él también lo veía como un hermano.

_**~~a lo lejos Michael y Henrrieta salían de su escondite, ambos sonreían, ''**__**bien hecho Kiddo''**__**, por fin, ambos se fueron por dirección contraria, estaban orgullosos, el pequeño Georgia ya había crecido~~**_

Parte de Ike

Estábamos en la sala del cine, la película casi acababa pero no estaba bien, me recargué sobre Kyle, **'**_**'quiero irme a casa'', ''¿te sientes mal?'', ''quiero irme a casa'', ''¿te pasa algo?'', ''solo quiero irme a casa'**_**'**, íbamos de salida a los pocos minutos de la película el protagonista dijo algunas palabras, que no solo se quedaban en mi cabeza, sino que me hacían sentir mejor ''tal vez tenga miles de defectos y somos de mundos diferentes, pero los sentimientos que te tengo son reales y nada ni mis defectos me harán cambiar de opinión''. En la entrada nos despedimos de los chicos y caminamos de lado contrario, estaba con la cabeza baja y sentía que casi lloraba.

-hey Ike...a hace rato me preguntaste que es el amor realmente, ¿Por qué?-

-solo quiero saberlo…-

-es que Ike, no es que significa realmente, sino que siente cada persona-

-¿eh?-

-veras hay distintos tipos de amor, te explicare, tomemos por ejemplo a Kenny, el amor que siente a su familia, es tan grande que no importa que tantos defectos tengan sus padres, que condiciones viven o que tanto han sufrido a lado de ellos él y sus hermanos, ya que para él sus padres y ellos mismos son lo más importante en el mundo y eso lo hacen feliz. Stan y Wendy han estado juntos desde hace mas de 6 años, a pesar de que Stan la ha regado una infinidad de veces y el tic de vomitarle encima no se le ha ido del todo, Wendy lo ama con gran pasión, para ella, el es todo su mundo, la hace tan feliz y aunque hubo un tiempo en que dejaron de estar juntos al final ambos comprendieron que no podían vivir uno sin el otro, platicaron y ahora míralos todo eso quedo pasado y ahora ambos son mutuamente felices compartiendo amor, y bueno…también estoy yo…-

-¿tu…?-

\- si, en mi caso el amor que siento es diferente, a pesar de que ella no está a mi lado, debido al estudio se que un día volverá y todo será como cuando íbamos en la primaria, en mi caso no importa lo lejos que estemos, porque el amor que le tengo rompe esas barreras y aunque a veces cuesta comunicarnos, se que jamás la cambiaria por otra chica, siento en el corazón que quiero compartir mi vida con ella y eternamente decirle te amo-

Sonreí…

-ese amor es tan grande, ¿y quién es ella?-

-ese es un secreto…. _**''Y siempre te amaré, mi dulce ~ogenki~ ''**_

-que envidia…es una lástima…-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

\- es que….bueno al parecer la persona a la que yo…bueno aun no sé si amo…tiene en el corazón a alguien más y yo…bueno no quiero que se moleste conmigo prefiero que sea feliz con ese alguien-

-¿y como estas tan seguro de que eso es real?- me cuestiono Kyle

-¿eh?-

-si, como sabes que es cierto, a veces uno ve las cosas y se sugestiona otras que ni son. Mira como te explico, ah ya se. Hace un tiempo en primaria Clyde y una amiga nuestra a la que llamábamos ''bebe'', era muy amigos, mejores amigos, ambos les gustaba hacer deportes, platicaban, hacían algunos trabajos de la escuela juntos y casi sus mamás eran amigas también. La mayoría de nosotros pensábamos que ellos eran novios, pero por más que lo negaran nadie les creía, todo eso termino cuando pasamos a la secundaria, tanto Bebe como Clyde tenían una pareja, y dejamos de tener interés hasta para saber quien rompió con quien. Después Bebe se fue a estudiar al extranjero junto con mi novia y a partir de ahí, ya nadie le mencionaba algo a Clyde, actualmente siguen siendo amigos como antes pero libres de burlas. A lo que voy es que no saques conclusiones, y oye quien dice que esas dos personas se corresponden-

Kyle tenía razón, una cosa es lo que vi y otra lo que es, además ambos eran amigos y era normal que estuviesen juntos, así son los góticos, se cuidan mutuamente.

-pero que hago… ¿Cómo descubro que es amor?, y de serlo, ¿Cómo le hago saber a la otra persona mis sentimientos?-

-empieza por lo básico, conoce bien a esa persona, empieza poco a poco siendo amigos, conversa hagan cosas juntos, confía en esa persona para que la misma confié en ti, poco a poco tu mismo hallaras como confesar si es amor y veras si es amor o amistad. Eso hice yo y aunque hubo roces y cosas que casi hacer que perdiera a mi mejor amiga, al final todo salió bien y mira.-

-gracias hermano-lo abrace

-de nada Ike, siempre te ayudare sin importar que, ahora vámonos a prisa o mamá nos matara por llegar casi a media noche-

Después del regaño de mis padres, de cepillar mis dientes, decir buenas noches y abrazar a Kyle de nuevo, estaba sumergido entre las sabanas de mi cama, mi viejo cuaderno de poemas se había acabado así que empecé a usar el que Kyle me heredó, tome mi pluma favorita y escribí…

''_**joven luna que calmas nuestras noches en vela, he de confesarte, mi corazón se encuentra flotando, entre preguntas y palabras, aun no lo escucho, ¿será acaso amor el que siento, por aquella persona que lo ignoréis? o ¿es que solo es una estima como dos camaradas en conjunto? Poco a poco dejare de ahogarme y actuare justo y con valor, para poder descubrir aquello, que anhelo con toda mi razón''**_


	9. Chapter 9

~Capitulo 9

Habían transcurrido una semana y tres días desde que me propuse averiguar que sentía y porque me pasaban esas cosas con Firkle, mi hermano aún no se daba cuenta de que yo tenía esas emociones pero hasta cierto punto estaba bien, es decir ¿qué pensaría el al respecto?. Estábamos en el descanso, como prácticamente estaba solo, decidí hacerle compañía para tratar de resolver mi conflicto emocional. Ayudándome con lo poco que sabía, compre una cajetilla de cigarros que se llaman ''Blue Canadian'', por extraño que parezca tal vez los elegí a propósito. Sabia donde encontrarlo, me arme de valor y fui donde estaba.

La música gótica se escuchaba levemente, recargado sobre las escaleras que daban al campo estaba él con un aspecto muy pensativo, trate de acercarme sin molestarlo pero no funciono.

-¿qué quieres aquí?- me dijo sin voltear a verme

-es que bueno yo…-estaba nervioso

-habla conformista antes de que te golpeé-

-bueno es que…se sentí que debía venir- me entro el pánico

-¿por qué?-

Su tono frio de hablar me gustaba, cuando lo escuchaba leer simplemente no podía dejar de oírlo, y provocaba en mi una sensación de gusto que antes no sabía.

-porque sé que te hace falta eso- le entregaba los cigarrillos

-eh…-

Firkle estaba atónito, es decir era algo raro de por sí que alguien viniese y te ofreciera cigarrillos, los tomo, al rosar nuestras manos sentí un cosquilleo, ¿Qué era?, el se sentó sobre la barda pero antes de encender su cigarrillo que había sacado, se hizo a un lado como ofreciéndome sentarme unto a él, lo hice. El aroma del humo pronto se hizo presente y me ofreció uno, lo negué, pero internamente quería acompañarlo. La expresión que tenía en ese momento me hizo pensar, es decir sé que no es de expresar alegría o emoción peor definitivamente tenía una expresión triste…

-alguna vez….-

-¿hum?

-alguna vez, ~soltó humo~ te has sentido ''vacio'' a pesar de que no haya motivo-

-¿vacio?-

-si…como si de la nada algo que paso o que no tienes…te quitara una parte de ti…-

-si…un par de veces-

Me desanime, recordé por un instante el día de la pizzería, pero al poco reaccione, Firkle se estaba abriendo conmigo.

-ya veo…creo que no eres tan conformista después de todo-

-~sonreí a medias~, tal vez, pero aun hay algunas cosas que me hacen serlo completamente, me hace falta~ me estire un poco~ ver el mundo de otra manera-

-supongo… ¿y alguna vez, sentiste ganas de no sentir nada, emociones cosas así?-

-si…hace unos días…me surgieron las ganas de arrancarme esos sentimientos, morir libre de ellos-

Firkle me miro sorprendido, era como '' ¿un conformista deseando ser…gótico?'', no dijo nada y yo continúe

-es decir, el mundo cree que si tiene felicidad o amor es para siempre y que nada mas importa, que estupidez, habrá momentos en que ni eso te sirve pero sigues ahí, jodiendo. Además quieras o no la ira y la tristeza también lo son, pero están tan sumergidos en la búsqueda de las dos primeras que no ven que de lo negativo también aprendes-

No sabía que pasaba, solo hable, ¿me estaba liberando con él?, ¿o era a propósito?, de la nada todo empezaba a aclararse, pero no completamente, Firkle me miro de frente, el corazón me latía fuertemente

-me agrada tu idea...conformista…-

-es lo que debería ser-

El timbre sonó y ambos regresamos a clases. En el salón me dispuse a analizar que había pasado, el seguía viendo a la ventana desde la mañana, aun tenía esa expresión y quería ayudarlo, de la nada nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y miro de nuevo a la ventana. Cuando el profesor apuntaba nuestras tareas para la próxima clase, el anotaba algo en una esquina de su hoja, la arrancaba y la arrojaba a mi lugar, la tome y volteé a verlo, con señas me dio a entender que solo lo leyera y ya, y de nuevo a ver a la ventana.

_**´´creo que tu y yo deberíamos hablar más, ¿no crees? Te espero después de clases…. ''**_

-que…-

Definitivamente era eso. La escuela había terminado, le mande un mensaje a Kyle diciendo que llegaría tarde a casa, con la escusa de que debía arreglar detalles con mi compañero de trabajo. El salió después de mi, pero no sabía porque, y emprendimos el recorrido. En el camino ninguno decía palabra alguna solo estábamos uno al lado del otro y no más. Y llegamos después de unos minutos, su casa. Firkle abrió invitándome a pasar, ~ven sube~, las escaleras daban a un pasillo, entramos a la segunda puerta que estaba de frente a las mismas, y no podía creerlo estaba en su cuarto.

-¿Qué...que hacemos aquí?-

\- se que sonara raro pero bueno, hace unos días cuando me diste tu parte del trabajo, metiste unos poemas sin querer, reconocí tu letra y lo siento pero los leí, no sé porque…pero me identifique con unos y más ahora…iba a decirte pero estaba con ese conformista de Filmore y no valía la pena. A decir verdad no esperaba que te acercaras a mí, generalmente cuando pasamos cerca de los demás nos repelen, me pregunto si habrá un porque, como sea ten-

Los tome, de nuevo esa sensación

-muchas gran… ¿Qué?- tenia las mejillas rojas

-….-

De la nada el ce acerco y me beso la mejilla, me sentí nervioso, ¿Qué estaba pasando?,

-con que…sientes algo por mí-

-¿qu…que?...co quiero decir…espera ¿Qué?-

-eres muy obvio y me mencionas en tus poemas-

-carajo, pues…a decir verdad sí, pero no estaba seguro además, creo que ya tienes a alguien mas ¿no?-

-ah….eso….-su expresión se puso de seria a muy triste y pude notar que al agachar la cabeza unas lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla

-¿estas…bien?-

No hubo respuesta, me arme de valor y lo abrace como aquella vez que lo vi en el patio, el me rodeo con sus brazos, eso hacía falta

-di discúlpame, dije algo muy estúpido-

-no te preocupes, pero gracias me hacía falta esto-

Firkle no acostumbraba las muestras de afecto de nadie, ni de ese chico, pero al parecer internamente pedía a gritos un abrazo, con la cabeza escondida sobre mi podía sentir que aquel chico le causaba gran tristeza y decidí no nombrarlo mas

-se que no es buen momento pero…

-¿hum?- se levanto

Ambos nos miramos de frente

-la verdad es que…hace mas de unos meses….desde que empecé a trabajar contigo que….tengo sentimientos por ti y aunque me tarde en descubrirlo y vi cosas que casi me hicieron negármelo, bueno aquí me tienes, confesándotelos-

-conformista….pero-

-¿pero?-

-alguien una vez me dijo que si tenía sentimientos encontrados en mí, que abriera mis ojos y corazón para darme cuenta de las cosas, y no sé porque pero tu estúpida sonrisa me hace sentir mejor y aun recuerdo ese día del patio… creo…no… si…yo también tengo sentimientos por ti…Ike…-

El silencio se hizo, ¿era real?, ¿ambos nos estábamos diciendo que nos gustamos? Y añadí

-¿Cómo sabes si la persona que te gusta, realmente te gusta?

-la persona que te menciono me dijo que la besara, así que…-

Firkle me tomo de la barbilla, y me besó, estaba sorprendido, mi mejillas se ponían rojas y las de él también, cerré los ojos, y como por un instante ambos supimos la verdad, dos meses y 3 semanas, un par de momentos tristes y pocas platicas, un par de poemas y un abrazo fueron necesarios para darme…no darnos cuenta, de que nuestro corazón llamaba por el otro.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, no hizo falta decir como las parejas cursis lo hacen, simplemente nos abrazamos mutuamente y ahí empezó nuestra relación, pero…de algún modo muy en el fondo, había una extraña sensación de que algo iba a salir mal.

Fin capitulo 9


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Parte de Firkle

Estábamos en mi casa, había besado al conformista pero no me sentía tan mal era como dijo Pete, abre tu corazón, y eso hice. Aunque los besos solo era una muestra de afecto que apenas empezaba a descubrir, de algún modo se hacían más intensos cada vez, pero ambos sabíamos que…eso no llegaría pronto. Nuestras tardes eran pocas pero interesantes, si no leíamos nuestras poesías o bebíamos café, nos sentábamos a contemplar nuestros mundos, sin embargo el seguía sin fumar. Como un vampiro pero menos idiota.

Estábamos en el descanso, la música salía de mis audífonos, el confo…perdón Ike, estaba empezando a escuchar lo mismo que yo y viceversa, aunque su música era mala, tenía una que otra canción que me gustaba. En el fondo sabía que era algo prohibido, algo raro, pero amaba a ese idiota y me bastaba.

Nuestro trabajo estaba casi terminado, y el tiempo en el curso se iba rápidamente, nos íbamos de escusas tras escusas, mentiras a nuestros respectivos amigos que ya no sabíamos que hacer. Pero había algo raro, el no dejaba de decirme ''tengo una mal presentimiento con esto'', y yo también.

Era una tarde como las demás, nuestros amigos ya no preguntaban porque de nuestros cambios de planes, caminábamos sin preocupaciones ni nada por la blanca nieve, me gustaba acompañarlo a su casa, pues era como estar con él un poco más, no sabíamos cómo pero una sensación nos invadió mutuamente, alguien nos seguía y no sabíamos porque. Y paso….frente a nosotros estaba su hermano y atrás mis amigos góticos. Era el peor momento de mi vida.

-¡CON QUE ESTA ERA TU ESCUSA DE TRABAJO IKE!-grito su hermano

-mira que volverte conformista en poco tiempo- la voz de Michael sonaba muy seria

-tú qué haces con Ike, estúpido gótico- gritaba de nuevo el pelirrojo

-y tu quien eres para insultarlo maldito conformista- Pete se ponía a la defensiva

Y cuando menos lo esperamos, ya estábamos en una gran pelea, por mi parte Michael, Pete y Herrerita me defendían a como fuera pero sin pelear y de su lado su hermano y otros 6 chicos, era obvio quien ganaría, pero entonces algo ocurrió ya no eran solo palabras, ahora era tiempo para lo peor, los empujones comenzaron y nosotros dos no podíamos detenerlos. En una de esas Pete iba a darle un golpe a Ike, pero no fue así…el silencio reino, en la nieve el tono carmesí se presenciaba, en mi boca el amargo sabor férrico de la sangre se presenciaba

-CARAJO PETE- grito Michael

Cuando reaccione, ambos éramos forzados a irnos con nuestros respectivos bandos, tratando de zafarnos pero nos fue imposible. Era el comienzo. El ambiente andaba tenso, Herrerita me ayudaba a limpiarme la sangre mientras su madre nos llevaba un poco de antiséptico a su cuarto. Los tres estábamos en eterno silencio cruzando miradas, las de ellos de molestia y la de ella de tristeza.

-y bien quieres darnos un porque o un montón de giros absurdos con tus palabras- Michael sonaba diferente a su usual forma de estar molesto-

-y que quieres que te diga si ya lo sabes-lo desafié

-podrían…-

-no me vengas con bromas Firkle, te dije abrir tu corazón no salir con revueltas conformistas- Pete sonaba igual que Michael

\- chicos… yo creo que…-

-¡NO LO DEFIENDAS HENRRIETA!- Michael sonaba peor

Era cierto, se suponía que nosotros no conocíamos el amor, que solo era una fantasía de Disney conformista que causaba dolor, y que de algún modo era una ley de vida no seguirlo, eso explicaba porque Pete no se atrevía a confesar lo que sentía, éramos como personas vacías sentimentalmente, algo era seguro, nada bueno iba a salir de aquí.

-tenemos que hablar Firkle-

Una vez más Michael se volvió el que sentenciaba las cosas aquí.

Parte de Ike:

Estábamos en casa de Craig, no había nadie así que aprovecharon para llevarme. Kyle me arrojaba contra el sillón que Craig tenia, el rostro molesto de mi hermano se impregnaba en mi mente mientras podía notar que Stan y los otros le pedían calmarse, aunque no lo lograron completamente, al menos pudieron hacer que él estuviera menos tenso.

-me puedes explicar, ¿Qué carajos fue eso Ike?-ese tono

-lo que viste que mas-estaba asustado

-¿por qué de un montón de chicas o chicos no se en todo este maldito mundo, tenias que elegir a ese gótico?, ¡¿PORQUE DE TANTA MALDITA GENTE!?

\- ¡y tú que carajos! no lo conoces así que deja de joder-

Kyle se enfadaba más, rompía sus estribos, cerró su puño y casi sentía que iba a golpearme pero Stan, Kenny, Token, Clyde Y Craig lo detenían. **''cálmate Kyle si haces esto vas a repetir la misma maldita historia''**, gritaba Craig para calmarlo.

-que historia…-

El silencio se hizo, Kyle recuperaba la compostura mientras salía de la casa seguido de Stan, no sabía que estaba pasando y Craig hablo.

-hace unos años en secundaria, habíamos salido perfectamente de la primaria, todos nos habíamos unido como buenas personas gracias a la novia de Kyle, todos en el fondo sabíamos que era estúpido dividirnos en grupos pero un día paso algo que eso se rompió. Alguien corrió el rumor de que Bebe, quería conquistar al menor de esos tipos obscuros, esto molesto demasiado a la chica que está con ellos, porque en el fondo lo cuidaba bastante, así que a la salida de esas clases la espero para poner fin a sus planes. En el patio ella la retaba obligándole a decir sus motivos, Bebe no sabía nada de lo que hablaba, para no alargarme, todo acabo en insultos y golpes muy fuertes que provocaron que es achica gótica acabara en el hospital muy grave y Bebe se fuera al extranjero a estudiar, y a raíz de eso, volvió el odio entre todos pro esos chicos y mas Kyle. Tu hermano estima mucho a Bebe y mas por ayudar a su novia en algo todavía peor, por eso cuando supo que había pasado, juro que iba a mantener ese odio por ellos y que iba a vengarse por Bebe como fuera, y bueno ahora con esto es como si se sintiera traicionado.

-y yo que iba a sa….-

Kyle entro, su mirada estaba entre seria y decepcionada y me sentí fatal, sabía que algo bueno no iba a salir de ahí.

Parte de Firkle

-¡¿COMO QUE TE MANDARON AL HOSPITAL!?-

-bien ahora lo sabes- Michael estaba más que serio

Y de la nada estaba frente a una situación difícil de digerir

Y de la nada estaba frente a una situación difícil de digerir

La sentencia estaba hecha y yo no pude responder

La sentencia estaba hecha y yo no pude responder

Me quede atónito y quería llorar pero no pude

Me quede atónito y quería llorar pero no pude

Solo podía escuchar sus palabras resonar en mi cabeza

Solo podía escuchar sus palabras resonar en mi cabeza

''_**Tú decides, o dejas a ese chico o este es el fin de todo''**_

''_**Tú decides, o dejas a ese chico o este es el fin de todo''**_

Y una vez más…esa maldita sensación de dolor reino mi corazón.

Y una vez más…esa maldita sensación de dolor reino mi corazón.

Fin del capítulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Tras haber prometido a medias no vernos más, era inevitable no hacerlo, el tiempo era muy corto para la gente normal, pero yo sentía que cada día que avanzaba, eso que sentía por el canadiense, se hacía más fuerte. No dejaba de sentir que eso no fue ''casualidad'', que algo intervino para separarme de Ike. Estaba sobre mi cama, mi madre me había dicho unas palabras que aun resonaban en mi cabeza_**'' a veces el destino pone a prueba nuestros sentimientos, pero si ese amor que sientes es real y fuerte, nada ni nadie podrá vencerlo''**_. Las letras de las canciones que estaba escuchando reflejaban hasta cierto punto nuestra historia, tenía un inmenso mar de confusión que no me di cuenta de que llamaban a mi puerta. Baje, y ahí en la entrada, estaba su dulce figura mirándome fijamente…

-pero que estas…-

No acabe la frase cuando él me regalo el beso más tierno que jamás me hubiese dado, lo abrace mientras con los pies cerraba la puerta.

-que...haces aquí…-

-solo...vi vine a verte-Ike estaba nervioso-

-pero creí que…-

-eso que importa, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, y como tome otra ruta, fue más a mi favor-dijo sonriendo

Ambos subimos a mi cuarto, al entrar el se quedo maravillado, tenía una extraña idea de mi y recordé cuando él me pregunto si era desordenado. Mi cuarto estaba limpio, la cama tendida mi mesa de noche con libros los estantes ordenados, incluso donde solía hacer mi tarea también lo estaba.

-sorprendido-

-yo…si- dijo entre risas.

Apague la música de mi teléfono mientras él se sentaba sobre mi cama, después de pedir permiso para ello, baje por un par de vasos con té frio para ofrecerle, cuando escuche que me pedía subir. Cuando lo hice él seguía inocente sobre mi cama pidiéndome acercarme, lo hice, estábamos sentados muy cerca, sus suaves labios rosaban los míos y entonces caí en cuenta, como dijo Pete antes de toda la revuelta, tarde o temprano pasas por ''eso''.

Comencé con besos suaves y tiernos, hasta que en cuenta las palabras de Pete dejaron de ser una instrucción en mi mente. Tomando su mejilla con mi mano derecha, con la izquierda acerque su delgada cintura hacia mí, profundizando el beso, sentía que Ike estaba nervioso pero quería continuar, continúe besando mientras el aferraba a mí, entonces metí mi mano libre dentro de su ligera camisa azul, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido, tomándolo como una respuesta positiva, comencé a quitar suavemente el resto de su ropa.

Ike comenzó a hacer lo mismo con mi ropa dejándola a un lado de la cama, pues no quería terminar de un momento a otro con el orden que tenia. Me acomode sobre él, para ese momento Ike solo conservaba su bóxer y yo mi pantalón, lo observe bajo de mi sonriendo levemente, acariciando su rostro, pues quería estar seguro de lo que haría.

-¿Estas seguro Ike?-le pregunte

-te amo…y lo sabes- dijo un poco molesto para después besarme

Ambos realmente queríamos estar juntos sin importar que, lo besé nuevamente con algo de pasión, terminando por deshacerme de la ropa que le faltaba, la cual había quedado en el suelo. Me acomodo entre sus piernas separándolas un poco, quería observar cada centímetro de su cuerpo ajeno aquel que alguna vez cruzo mis deseos y mis poemas. Sonriendo comencé a acariciar sus muslos mientras me agachaba besando su cuello y dejando una que otra marca Ike soltó varios gemidos como respuesta a las caricias que yo daba, comenzábamos a ponernos bastante excitados y lo demostrábamos perfectamente, de un momento a otro ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, tome sus piernas y las ponía sobre mis hombros, su miembro estaba en mi virgen entrada, bastante nervioso, busque algo de lubricante en el cajón de noche pues lo que menos quería era hacerle daño. Comenzando a estimular su pequeña entrada con el liquido frio metía un dedo mientras Ike trataba de soportar aquella extraña sensación, cuando dejo de quejarse, metí un segundo dedo, moviéndolos lentamente, haciendo que volviera a gemir, pasaron unos minutos hasta que todo estaba listo, evitando que le doliera de mas tomo un mas poco de lubricante y lo coloco sobre mi miembro, estaba frio pero no había problema mirando a Ike este estaba sonriendo, como si hubieran tramado alguna travesura, y entonces comencé a penetrarlo lentamente.

Los gemidos de Ike parecían como música para mí, ambos estábamos en el clímax tratado de soportar aquella primera vez, entre besos y caricias mutuas sentíamos que poco a poco íbamos a llegar al punto de culminación, besaba el cuello mi compañero mientras él me susurraba al oído te amo, haciendo me estremeciera un poco. Y entonces lo sentimos ambos nos dejamos venir como si fuéramos uno solo, un último gemido de orgasmo escapaba de los labios de Ike mientras que yo mordisqueando mi mano dejaba escapar el mío. Baje sus ´piernas de mis hombros y me acercaba hasta su rostro cansado, cubriéndonos con el cobertor de mi cama, acariciaba sus mejillas mientras el sonreía con los ojos cerrados susurrando _**''definitivamente, te amo por mucho más que esto''**_, sonreí.

Desperté una media hora después, levantándome un poco, visualice la figura tranquila de mi novio, descansar tras nuestro momento juntos, me vestí y tiraba los respectivos empaque a la basura. Mi teléfono sonó era Pete, de la nada sentí un nudo en la garganta tras leer su mensaje _**'' ¿donde estas?''**_. Ike había despertado, dando un último beso, el se vestía, sabíamos por extraño que parezca que algo iba a salir mal.

Después de salir de casa tomamos otra ruta para evitar problemas, pero no funciono, a lo lejos disipaba que alguien venia, Ike se escondía tras unos arbustos bastante cubiertos de nieve y ahí lo vimos…

-ah pero miren, ¿que no se supone que los vampiros no salen en el día?-exclamo un tipo gordo que conocía muy bien

\- no molestes conformista de mierda- saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí

\- no te quieras hacer el valiente gótico de mierda, yo sé más de lo que tú crees, y tengo ojos en todos lados, solo espero hayas disfrutado tu momento con el estúpido judío porque será el ultimo-

Y se alejo, como sabía que yo…Ike salía de su escondite tras asegurarnos que se alejara por completo

-no creerás que él…-

-no lo sé…pero no bajemos la guardia-

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta que llegáramos a un punto en donde podían vernos juntos y ahí cada quien se fue por otra parte para no levantar sospechas, algo era seguro, una cosa grande y fuerte iba a presentarse.

Fin capitulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

''_**el amor a veces es el principal director de las historias mas trágicas''**_

La mañana era de las más normales, como era fin de semana no había problemas para ver a Firkle, perdón Georgie. Se supone que tras la insidiosa aparición de Cartman tras estar juntos decidimos ir más despacio y evitar problemas. Kyle se había ido temprano así que estaba solo en casa. Me fui.

Tome otro camino, había quedado con él en verlo en las canchas de basquetbol, pues a esas horas no había quien se acercara ni de chiste por ahí. Pronto llegue al lugar, ahí estaba tan tranquilo y un poco serio como siempre, al acercarme podía percibir su música, lo abrace por detrás mientras le susurraba feliz _''hola'_' para después besarlo. Empezó nuestro día, el humo del cigarrillo ya era normal para mí, y de algún modo me era un poco excitante verlo fumar. Pero ese bello momento iba a acabar pronto.

De la nada sentimos mutuamente un escalofrió, ya no estábamos solos eso era seguro, Georgie me abrazaba como protegiéndome, apagaba la música y su expresión cambio, de estar sonriente a una expresión dura y molesta. Buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su vieja navaja, me asuste, pero al verlo su mirada reflejaba _''no te preocupes''._

-quien quiera que sea el que quiere jodernos, no sea un conformista y de la maldita cara-exclamo molesto

-tranquilo…por favor- le dije aun temeroso.

Y paso…frente a nosotros estaban los chicos góticos, Kyle y los demás, algunas de sus amigas, y unos chicos de nuestro salón. Era el fin, ahora si no había ninguna escusa. Los murmuros comenzaron a darse, me derrumbe… Georgie se acerco a mí, pidiéndome ser fuerte,

-si han de separarnos que sea hasta el final, no me importa si tengo que luchar por estar contigo lo haré- su voz…

Lo bese.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero no por mucho, Michael y Kyle se acercaron a nosotros, la mirada desafiante de Kyle me daba a entender ''te lo advertí'', el chico gótico solo miraba con gran decepción a Georgie y este se desanimaba un poco.

-bien Ike querías esto de la peor forma ¿no?- cuestionó Kyle

\- que esperabas Firkle, ¿estás escenitas?- le preguntaba el mayor.

Ambos iban a separarnos de la manera más cruel que pudiera cuando detrás de la gente llegaba Cartman.

-vaya vaya, que espectáculo señores esto es más hermoso de lo que esperaba-

-y ahora que quieres culón- le decía molesto Kyle

-que no es obvio vengo a cobrar-

-¿a cobrar…?- Kyle estaba atónito.

\- seguro medio mundo se ha de estar preguntando porque de la nada, después de que la puta de la novia de Kyle nos hizo unirnos-Cartman se colocaba al centro de todos nosotros- de la nada se hizo el odio-

-NO LA LLLAMES PUTA GORDO HIJO DE PUTA- Kyle soltaba a Georgie y tomaba de la chamarra a Cartman, iba a golpearlo

-nah nah judío de mierda-lo empujaba- ¡aun no!, SABEN PORQUE, ¿SABEN PORQUE ESE ODIO ENTRE ESTOS PUTOS EMOS Y ESTE JUDIO DE TERCERA!,PORQUE YO LOS CONDENE, ¡SOY PEOR QUE EL MISMO SATAN!

-¡de que carajos hablas Cartman!-lo desafío Stan

-¿que ya no recuerdan el día en que puse a pelear a la idiota de Bebe con la estúpida gótica?-

-TU ¡MALDITO ¡- Pete estaba molesto

-¡alto ahí emo!- tranquilo, bueno no fue tan difícil empezar un estúpido rumor, después de todo tenía que alejar a la estúpida de Bebe-

-PORQUE- gritaba Kyle acercándose para intentar golpearlo de nuevo

Cartman lo tomo de su suéter, aplicando fuerza para lastimarlo.

-¡POR VENGANZA IDIOTA!, PORQUE LA ESTUPIDA DE TU NOVIA ME CONDENO LA MALDITA VIDA MANDANDOME AL MALDITO REFORMATORIO POR ACOSARLA POR ''DESTRUIR '' SUS MALDITOS PLANES DE UNÍON!, TODOS ME ODIARON CUANDO ELLA DESCUBRI MIS PLANES!

-¡MALDITO GORDO NAZI, POR TU CULPA YUMI SUFRIO, TU FUISTE EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE CASI LA VIOLA, BASTARDO VOY A MATARTE!-

Kyle forcejeaba, hasta que Cartman lo hizo detenerse sacando una pistola de su chamarra.

-piénsalo de nuevo Kyle…, después de todo tu noviecita aun tiene esperanzas de verte-

Todos estábamos asustados, era más que obvio que algo muy malo iba a pasar aquí, pero no solo era eso, todos los chicos de aquella generación, reflexionaron de repente, se dieron cuenta de que todo era obra de Cartman y habían caído en su trampa.

-y ya que tu puta no está presente, que idiota y cobarde, que te parece si nos cobramos de otro modo Kyle-

Cartman soltó a mi hermano de nuevo y cargo el arma

-un chance y se para quien-

El arma me señalo de repente, todos se asustaron, me paralice, me temblaron las piernas y no podía huir.

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANO HIJO DE PUTA!-

-uyy…demasiado tarde-

-Y el disparo se dio, cerré los ojos.

-El silencio reino

-Una chica grito horrorizada

-Nadie hablaba

-Abrí mis ojos

-El color carmesí pintaba la nieve

-Cartman huyó

-Stan Kyle y Pete iban tras de el

-La boca se me seco

-Michael llamaba rápido a una ambulancia

-La gente se acercaba….

Ante mi el cuerpo de Georgie estaba sobre la nieve, su camiseta se llenaba de ese rojo carmesí, el no reaccionaba, quise acercarme pero no pude, la ambulancia llego rápido y se llevaban su cuerpo sin ''vida''. Henrrieta y Michael iban con él. Estaba sobre la nieve aun sin decir algo, Kyle me llamaba ''reacciona Ike, por favor'', corrí tras la ambulancia y detrás de mí Kyle.

Llegue al hospital, solo estaban Henrrieta Michael, Kyle y yo, los demás habían ido por Cartman pues tenía que pagar. Henrrieta le hacía señas a Michael, mis ojos no dejaban de llorar, solo quería ''despertar''. Y entonces…el doctor salió.

Fin del capitulo 12


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

*Kyle*

Estábamos en el hospital, por primera vez vi una expresión de dolor en mi hermano y por primera vez no supe que hacer. Tenía tantas preguntas en mente ¿Qué quería decir Cartman con ''separar''?, ¿por qué traía esa arma?, ¿Por qué a ''ogenki''?, ¿Por qué Ike se fijó en ese niño gótico?, ¿por qué ese chico defendió a mi hermano? Era tan complicado de contestar pero una cosa era segura Ike, tenia destrozado el corazón.

Los otros 3 góticos no dejaban de preocuparse y salir a fumar por turnos, Ike estaba frente a la entrada de urgencias atónito sin mencionar palabras, quería matar a Cartman por esto pero debía quedarme y los demás chicos solo aguardaban por las noticias del doctor. La espera pronto concluyo cuando el doctor salió, traía unos guantes llenos de sangre y una expresión demasiado seria, en ese momento solo pude pensar que lo peor podría pasar y que Ike no iba a soportarlo, pero cuando lo mire el trataba de contenerse de no llorar por tercera vez.

-hey…disculpen hay algún familiar de…-pregunto a medias el doctor

-nosotros- contesto el mayor de esos niños

-bien…-

-¿estará mejor doctor?- la chica de ese grupo retenía sus lagrimas de angustia.

-pues verán…-

-¡hable!- el mayor comenzaba a desesperarse

Ike se acercaba a ellos, sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar una enorme angustia y comenzó a llorar, lo abrace. El de mechón rojizo le daba golpecitos al mayor, ambos nos observaron por unos segundos y la tensión se rompió.

-todo…salió de maravilla-dijo el doctor en tono calmado-

-eh…- Ike se tranquilizo de la nada

-logramos retirar la bala, un poco mas y daba en el corazón, cerramos la herida, afortunadamente no fue tan grave, aunque deberá descansar y evitar hacer esfuerzos bruscos por un mes-añadió

\- donde esta… ¿en qué habitación esta?-Ike se exaltaba un poco

-habitación trece…pero-

El doctor no terminaba cuando Ike hecho a correr, quise detenerlo pero sentí que alguien me lo impedía, cuando mire mejor la chica de los góticos me tomaba del hombro y su mirada era algo seria más de lo normal

-que…-

-eh…tu conformista pelirrojo…debemos hablar-

-está bien, buena suerte Ike- susurre y los seguí afuera.

*Ike*

Corrí por el enorme pasillo, la falta de ruido hacia que mis pasos resonaran por el mismo, buscando el número, pronto lo hallé. La puerta tan blanca me ponía más nervioso aun, el dichoso número de la suerte me bloqueaba, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Qué debía decirle?, ¿Qué me diría él? Todo me daba vueltas trate de relajarme un poco, toque una vez y no hubo respuesta, toque de nuevo y nada, iba a resignarme ero en vez de eso me arme de valor y entre, pero asegurándome de que nadie me viera. Ahí estaba… tan tranquilo, con una bata azul encima, sin maquillaje con algunas vendas sobresaliendo de su hombro, durmiendo sin preocupación, me acerque lentamente y como si fuera magia lo escuche susurrar.

-Ike-

-¿eh?- me sonroje

-Ike…no-

-Geor…-

-Ike…no…no…me dejes-

Me sonroje mas, ¿estaba soñando?, o ¿me escucho entrar?, en ese momento algo paso, Firkle abría los ojos lentamente, miraba atónitamente a todos lados hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí un enorme hueco en la garganta de la nada, sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente resaltándose entre esa blanca piel, me acerque un poco y con sumo cuidado, lo bese dulcemente. M e sentí con un enorme alivio

-mi dulce Georgie…-

-Ike-

-si… -

-Ike… ¿Qué paso?-

Brevemente le conté hasta el punto donde el recibió aquel disparo, sentí las lagrimas a punto de salir cuando con sus pocas fuerzas me besaba de nuevo, el sonreía.

-discúlpame…Ike-

-¿pe…pero porque?-

-porque…hice que lloraras, que te preocuparas demasiado por…esto- señalo sus vendas- yo…-

-lo hiciste por amor…-

-si…te amo…te amo Ike Broflovski, sin ti siento que nada tendría sentido en mi vida, me sentiría muerto, eres más que importante para mí y no me importa si doy mi vida entera con tal de estar junto a ti, apreciar esa sonrisa que tanto amo-

-Georgie…-

Lo abrace sin lastimarlo más, no me importaba si alguien venia, no me importaba lo que fuera a pasar después pues estaba realmente muy feliz, mi dulce novio estaba vivo y yo no podía dejar de agradecer a quien fuera, el que no lo haya perdido para siempre.

Había pasado menos de 3 semanas después de eso, en las calles y en la escuela nadie comentaba de lo sucedido aquella vez, ni siquiera ellos. Había ido por Firkle para irnos a la escuela, su madre me recibió amablemente, ambos estaban en una mejor vida sin temor a aquel hombre, trabajando juntos como una familia, Firkle salió pronto, tome sus cosas y nos despedimos de su mamá. En el camino íbamos tomados de las manos mientras oíamos canciones que nos describían muy bien, pero todo eso acabo cuando llegamos a la escuela. En la entrada todos nos vieron raro de repente, de nuevo sentimos aquella sensación de que algo grande iba a venir, y entonces frente a nosotros se paraban mi hermano y el chico gótico mayor.

-Kyle…-tenía miedo-

-Michael…- Firkle estaba igual

-tenemos una cosa que decirles- ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo

Todos los chicos estaban ahí, no había nadie que no alcanzara a escuchar el momento. Firkle tomaba mi mano con un poco de fuerza para agarrar valor y ellos continuaron.

-mira Ike, tal vez… hubo muchos roces y hasta cierto punto nos comportamos como idiotas-

-no fue tan buena idea armar un gran escándalo y mas ponerte en aquella situación ''kiddo''-

-pero queremos que sepan que volvimos a nuestra unión que ''Ogenki'' nos dejo y queremos que sepan- Kyle concluyó a medias

-que ahora somos un lugar unido sin distinción-

Mi hermano y el chico gótico se daban las manos como simbolizando esa unión, ambos no sabíamos que decir, estábamos más que anonados y queríamos al menos decir algo

-Ike otra cosa, quiero que me perdones, se que actué como el hermano mas idiota del mundo, pero ~suspiro~ todos sabemos cómo fue que pasaron las cosas y que a partir de hoy hasta que pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que apruebo completamente tu relación, porque mientras tú seas feliz con alguien yo lo seré, te quiero mucho y eres mi hermano y solo quiero ver por tu felicidad, gracias Firkle, por a ver escogido a mi hermano y quererlo tanto, me doy cuenta de que nadie ha amado sinceramente y que tu más que nadie eres el motivo de las sonrisas de Ike- Kyle estaba sonriendo

\- bien hecho Kiddo, - añadió Michael a medias

Todos estaban emocionados, nos felicitaban y nosotros apenas habíamos captado el mensaje, los gritos de ''beso, beso'' resonaban en el lugar y tímidamente lo hicimos, aunque aun estábamos como en shock, entendimos bien que ellos nos aprobaban y nos dejarían en paz, y que ahora todo iba a marchar mejor.

Y a partir de ahí no hubo más temor, cada día era especial, los bandos se disolvían y todos conversaban y convivían juntos, no sabíamos nada de Cartman pero eso no importaba ya, la novia de mi hermano volvió, lo que hizo más especial el lugar. Yo estaba con quien más amaba en este mundo siendo realmente feliz. En el patio de la escuela como todas las tardes, ambos disfrutábamos el momento, entre besos y canciones, las sonrisas se daban, como siempre Firkle sacaba sus cigarrillos cuando exclamo

-sabes…-

-¿hum?-

-tú y yo somos como esta caja de cigarrillos-

-¿Por qué?-

-ambos son poco conocidos, únicos, se sienten bien y tienen nuestros colores favoritos-

-está bien entonces así será nuestro amor, como estos cigarrillos, como estos ''cigarrillos canadienses''-

Y nos dimos un tierno beso siendo felices para siempre.

FIN


End file.
